1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic attraction driving engine for converting electrical energy into kinetic energy by utilizing a permanent magnet.
Also, the invention relates to a propulsion magnetic field generator for generating various propulsion magnetic fields by using a permanent magnet and an energy converter for converting magnetic field energy into kinetic energy by using this propulsion magnetic field generator, in particular to an energy converter useful when implemented as a rotary motor, a linear motor or the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various energy converters utilizing permanent magnets have been used. Typical of those which convert electrical energy into kinetic energy is a motor. In the case of a DC motor, a DC current is caused to flow to the coil of a rotor placed in a magnetic field generated by a permanent magnet and the rotor is rotary-driven by working with a magnetic field thus generated.
In an AC synchronizing motor or an AC inductive motor which has also been conventionally used, an exciting current is caused to flow by applying an AC voltage to an exciting coil provided in a magnetic pole of a stator with a required phase difference to generate a rotating magnetic field, and a rotor is rotated by being synchronized therewith. In the case of a linear motor, likewise, an exciting current is caused to flow by applying an AC voltage to a number of linearly arrayed exciting coils with a required phase difference, a straight advance magnetic field is generated and a propelling power is imparted to a magnetic movable body.
That is, a propulsion magnetic field generator used in a rotary motor, a linear motor and the like for generating a rotating magnetic field or a straight advance magnetic field has a structure designed to generate a propulsion magnetic field in a required direction by supplying an exciting current to a plurality of exciting coils with a phase difference.
However, the energy converters of these conventional types, represented by the above-described DC motor, are not structured to directly extract magnetic energy possessed by a permanent magnet to the outside and thus the energy converting efficiency thereof is relatively low.
Furthermore, in an energy converter such as a rotary motor, a linear motor and the like using a conventional propulsion magnetic field generator, since a rotational speed or a position moving speed is set with a phase difference of a propulsion magnetic field, this depends on the frequency of an AC power source, making it difficult to set a rotational speed at an optional value except for some motors such as a coil type inductive motor and the like, and thus generally the rotational speed is controlled by means of an inverter. However, this inverter generates high frequencies and consequently damages control equipment in the vicinity thereof. Moreover, in a conventional device, since a rotational force or a straight advancing force such as kinetic energy is in proportion to a current to be applied, it is necessary to provide power capacitance corresponding to the necessary torque, and for this reason it has been difficult to improve energy efficiency.